


this cold metallic motion

by Irusu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: Prompt: He cried on her shoulder for over an hour.





	this cold metallic motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from "[The Cry of the Children](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/43725/the-cry-of-the-children)" by Elizabeth Barrett Browning, because I couldn't resist.


End file.
